Chapter 1 of Shinigami no Shinpan: To those we reside in
by Odinochi
Summary: This story follows the life of a young lad by the name of Tietsu and the friend he makes. This chapter allows the reader to glimpse at the history of the war that plagued the world, dividing it into 8 nations, and gives the reader knowledge of Tietsu in his early days up to his present self and reason for his hatred for the war. "I will start a war, to end a one" (Tietsu)


**Authors Notes:**

**Hello, My name is Odinochi and I'm new to the scene.**

**I want to work on my story, and have some ideas to get the thing going and such, but I was wondering if the community could supply me with some ideas. Anything would suffice my imagination, a single word or a full idea. I will be sure to include them. ^^ I am looking for some plot ideas, but the characters I have already decided on and somewhat thought about their personalities and how that would develope throughout the story and all. Thank you ^^**  
**I will be borrowing character from animes and such so I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ^^**

**Some characters that I borrowed:**  
**Hakumen from BlazBlu - renamed Mattsuno**  
**Sabre from Fate Stay Night (I think) - Still named Sabre in this**  
**Nu from BlazBlu - renamed Cecily**

**I think the others are drawings and such, but if I missed any then I'm sorry and will update I someone points it out or if I find out myself.**

**The other characters in my story are from the pictures I grabbed from the net so they will look like the character that the original artists originally drew so don't worry. XD**

**I gave them all themes already and enemies and nemesis' and such - I tried to do an anime from this, BUT I need to vocalize the story, in its entirety, first.**

**Warning: The powers that they have in the anime/ manga WILL not be similar to the ones in the story so don't grill me on that, although I am open to reviews/ criticisms and any other things the readers are thinking.**

**I really wish that I can upload the pictures (NOT MINE) of the characters I found and the songs (Also not mine) along with them so you guys get the full experience, but I believe I can't. If I can then can some one inform me as to how.**

**Thank you for all of you consideration and I will strive to get the first chapter up as soon as possible to give you readers an idea of what I'm talking about. Until then, bye-bye awesome community.**  
**( ^^) Fan Fiction Community (^^ )**

Introduction

_"Alone...in a world where justice is dictated by the unjust. I am alone in a world where power makes right and one can do anything they wish without consequence if they own power and influence." _

_"War...war seems like a necessity for civilizations to prove themselves as one among a group called 'Judgment'. Judgment is composed of several nations that have displayed their power to the rest of the world by performing some incredible feat or task. Believing that power earns them the right to govern unanswered over all others with an iron hammer, and to show their power to the fullest potential, they select a helpless nation to prey upon. The nation that I resided in was a sacrificial lamb for a newly joined member of Judgment. The people I hold dear and near my heart were taken from me. My family, my friends, and my neighbors, all was obliterated to the points that crows and vultures even question what they were eating, but sill feasted nonetheless. I am the sole survivor that unfortunately lived after the massacre to attempt to bury the dead."_

_"I will topple these nations in Judgment and execute every person involved in the death of my people and of others that have suffered by their hands." _  
-

This story takes place in the vast, and beautiful world of Requim. Requim has two great bodies of land, one on the northern side of the planet and one on the southern region. Even though they are separated by an ocean of enormous lengths and unfathomable depths, the two lands are equally eye catching and awe inspiring. Man was eventually brought into existence through some unknown origin and events progressed forward one step at a time. Man's achievements started with the formation of a way of communication, which later developed to a sophisticated language, then to the formation of kingdoms with accomplishments such as fire accompany these along the way. The origin of man started in the southern land of Xera and man expand across the ocean of Guile to the northern land of Quert. The people of people of both Xera and Quert formed nations and kingdoms later with an impressive trade network for communication among them too. Xera is comprised of five primary nations; Retta, Kilhelm, Tristan, Jamiah, and Pelletto, my nation. On the other hand, Quert has four main nations residing within it; Yedrid, Heckivil, Nato, and Neyeto.

Many many years ago, before the formation and establishment of Judgment, the continents of Xera and Quert were bathed in blood from the constant battles and conflicts between many small kingdoms pursuing unifying the lands under a singular flag, but no kingdom gained the upper hand over another. These conflict continued for numerous years to come until one day, the king of Jamiah, the founder, decided to unite much of the land under his rule due to disputes among some of the smaller societies near his borders like the rest of the kingdoms around his. King Jamiah saw a route for his kingdom to take in order to ensure that his dream comes true. Behind closed doors, Jamiah called together a council of the other powerful and equally ambitious rulers and kings for assisstance of one another, an alliance if you will. This alliance, as devised by Jamiah, covered all of the basis with several nations being assigned a singular task in order to benefit the other nations within this alliance. One nations would focus on providing the most raw materials to the others due to geographical location and so on. Jamiah accomplished his dream slowly, but surely with each nation doing their part, but behind the backs of the other nations, he was holding back on his nation's true military abilities to make it seem like his nation was constantly receiving just enough to survive. Jamiah took his time and waited for the time to be right. Right after a joint effort by the other nations to aid one of its members gain some territory in a very costly battle for the alliance, which Jamiah and his nation refused to take a part of, he ordered the capture of the nearby towns and kingdoms at an alarming rate, but this was possible due to his secret stocking up on supplies. Upon seeing Jamiah's sudden gain of land and potential power, the other large nations in both Xera and Quert mimicked the example set by the king of Jamiah. Soon, a sudden burst of battles started with the nations in the alliance frantically trying to keep up with Jamiah's rapid expansion. These expansions continued for many years to come until there was not land left unclaimed by the alliance.

Another king of Jamiah, a new king, in recognition of the help of the other nations over the years, declared that he will not attack the other nations which put them at ease because Jamiah gain much more than the other nations. This whole series of events spanned for a time frame of 2,000 , the kingdom of Pelletto lacked the man power to perform large takeovers like the other nations at this time. Now a new king of Jamiah is crowned and upon seeing this weakness and using his high morale due his nations many successful sieges in the ancient past, the king of Jamiah ordered the seizure of Pelletto as addition to his own. Jamiah's forces were met with retaliation from Pelletto, but being that they did not have sufficient amounts of soldiers, they were defeated in a short period of time. The current king did not tolerate resistance and disobedience, so he issued a decree for the death and imprisonment of all the citizens of Pelletto at once.  
-

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly in the morning sky of the kingdom of Nato months after the Jamiah invasion on Pelletto. With his eyes shut, Tietsu laid on the grass on a hill near a merchant town pondering on the events that have occurred in the past.

- FLASHBACK-  
_"Smoke? Well, I guess we are eating well tonight,"_ thought Tietsu as he set his eye upon the single column of smoke in the sky. He smiled imagining what delicious foods maybe served.  
Tietsu stared at the sky in the direction towards his town. Another column of smoke rose up which was quickly followed by another until the smoke formed a sort of large cloud that loomed over the town.  
_"Is everyone going the have a feast tonight? Wait. There is too much smoke in the air. The only way that this could happen is if there was going to be a festival, but there isn't one. There can't be a festival going on and even if there was, the smoke would be concentrated to one section of the town. The whole entire town can't be cooking at the same time because the other sections of the village will have to work on decorations and setting up."_

With his twin sword in each hand held firmly, Tietsu bolted down the mountain from his training grounds. He did not stop until he reached a point on the mountain which displayed the full view of his town. Now panicking, Tietsu sprinted towards his now burning hometown, Wallens. He continued at his incredible pace until he came to the ruined gates which guarded this town. Tiestu returned to his home after a day of training to find that Wallens was in ruins with flames that stretched high engulfing even the tallest of buildings. He looked around to see many ruins of the buildings of that was once there and teeming with vibrant life within them.

_"Why?"_

_"Enemies could still be here."_ He has both his sheathed blades as his sides, but he was ready for an ambush if one was to spring up at any point. Listening, he could only hear the sounds of the fires blazing and the sound of wood crackling from the intensity of the fire. The invasion force had already gone and moved to another area after destroying the town leaving only the sounds of ongoing fires and crumbling buildings to be heard. Once he was sure that there were no enemies within the vicinity, he dashed for his home. Just as soon as he headed towards his destination, he stopped, noticing a shadow flutter in the distance atop of a building not too far from him. His eyes grew wide with a baffled look on his face. What Tietsu saw was a flag, a flag of one of Pelletto's closest allies, Jamiah.

_"Jamiah has invaded… us !?"_ He then took off sprinting in the direction of his home.

_"MOTHER, FATHER, SISTER!"_ These words cried out in his mind repeating themselves growing louder with each repetition only to end upon Tietsu nearing the area in which he lived. The repetition broke and the sounds of the inferno that surrounded him welcomed him back. His home was ablaze like the other houses in the town, but Tietsu still could stop himself from approaching his former abode even though he had a clear idea of the end result. He spotted the charred bodies of whoever was in the house at the time.  
_"Three..."_

Upon a quick glance around the area that surrounded him he could see the either smoldered bodies cause by the collapsing home or the dismembered bodies of those who used to live with and close to him. Falling to his knees, he tried to soak up the shock of his realization of what has happened to the peaceful that he has always known. He placed his forehead on the scorched earth shedding tears for his loved ones and trying to fathom what the reason was for the cause of this destruction. Then a sound loud was heard, which only sounded several times since during his visit.  
_"Falling debris."_

He picked his head up from where he was resting it and turned his head towards the origin of the sound. The sound came from his neighbor's home, which was in very close proximity. Through closer examination, he made out was seemed to be a small hands sticking out of the burning pieces of wood. Quickly, Tietsu ran towards the small figure slid on his knees to have a closer look.  
_"It's a child's hand !"_

He immediately pushed and pulled the pieces that once before made a home, off of the small figure trapped under it. He recognized this figure, shape, and face.  
_"Elizabeth..."_ Noticing some sign of life within the little girl that he now has in his arms Tietsu tried to wake her up._ "Wake up."_ No sign. _"Please, wake up. Please."_ What more can he do? Tietsu lightly tapped her face and shook her gently, having tears run down his face, eventually falling and disappearing in the fresh ashes that carried precious memories with it. Finally, some life showed itself and she opened her eyes and smiles.  
"Hello."  
- END FLASHBACK-

_"At the pinnacle of conquest during this time, there were no more smaller kingdoms to mention, not a trace could be found. There were actually some scattered here and there, but the larger kingdoms surrounding them saw that they posed no threat and let them be, but with harsh and unfair restrictions being enforced in those kingdoms... "_

"Excuse me, it's time to go." said a small girl leaning over Tietsu as he was dwelling in his thoughts.

With a very heavy exhale, Tietsu rose up from his place of momentary rest, pick up his twin swords, and started to walk towards the capital of Nato in search for food and work. He ran his finger through his dark brown, spiky hairy while stretching since he has been in a rather relaxed position for some time now. He gave money to the little girl who acted as his guide for a reasonable chunk of the day. The little girl received the payment with joy and glee as she smiled looking up at the man that she help who seemed to tower over her. Actually, he stood at 5 feet and 9 inches, but she thought that he was a giant.

"Thank you mister. You know, if it wasn't for me finding you in the woods, you would have gotten lost and died from lack of food and water. I think you need to give me more money for saving your life mister."

A moment of silence...

_"I suppose its true that she did somewhat go out of her way to save me, I guess. I could have survived in the woods since I grew up in the mountains. I got lost in the woods on a daily basis so I adapted to survive."_

As Tietsu was thinking, the girl waited patiently for the additional money that she asked for with hands stretched out wearing a grin that stretch from ear to ear.

_"I guess I'll give her a little extra even though I did not need it. Plus, she has an adorable smile."_

Tietsu gave the little guide some extra money for her troubles. I girl seemed happy at first due to 'mister's' compliance, but was later displeased when she looked at the amount that she just received.

"Hey mister, don't you value you life more than that? The first pay was for me taking you to the city and the second one is for saving your life, but why is it less? Give me more..."

_"She's trying to squeeze me out of all of my money!"_

Tietsu simply patted her on the head and motioned for her to go away or shoo. The girl complied after showing him a look of disappointment. The girl put the money in her pouch she kept hidden from sight, turned, and hurried off to her destination before helping Tietsu. She took a few steps and stopped. She then turn towards Tietsu, stuck her tongue out and proclaimed, "MISER!" before continuing along her merry way.

_"Miser?! If I gave you anymore money then I would have been better off in the woods hoping to wander here... I actually have very little money,"_ thought Tietsu as anime tears ran down his cheeks. He continued along his path towards the merchant town, Resnick.

He arrived at the open front gates, which was guarded by a squad of soldiers. In plain view, one could see plenty of booming marketplaces surrounded by people from all over Quert selling and buying goods as well as much chatter of the latest gossip. As Tietsu stood there to examine the activities that took place within the gates he noticed there was a man not too far in front of him, who tried to run into the city. The guards immediately stopped him and questioned him for the reason he wants to set foot into the town and for his identification papers. The terrified and frantic man tried to elude the guards, but to no avail. Unable to show the desired papers to the guards he was beat mercilessly, and carried away. Everyone that witnessed the incident completely ignored it altogether as if nothing special really happened or as if they see this kind of activity regularly.

_"Hmm. Papers? The same thing will happen to me if I try to get within the city without them. I don't have any papers at all in a matter of fact. I think I can take the guards on head to head, but I rather not make a commotion and keep a low profile."_

Tietsu wondered what his next course of action should be running through a list of possibilities.

_"I could act like a piece of merchandise, but I do not know anyone that would coöperate with me and going straight through is definitely out of the question. I guess infiltration is the only way to go if I do not have the papers and want to go in without detection. The sky is getting dark so I do not have to wait that long to begin."_

With his mind set on his goal, he left the gate and rested at a hill which had a vantage point allowing Tietsu to view the gate in its entirety without letting the guards see him. Tietsu waited for the right moment to sneak into the city. As he waited for the time to sneak in, he found himself recalling his activities during the gap of time between the destruction of his village and to the moment where he first decided to infiltrate the city to get his plan started.

_"What did I do during that time? It has been 6 years since then, hasn't it? I'm 20 now, mother, father, sister... Ar first I cried a lot about you guys, but then once I was finished, I realized that crying was not going to solve the issue at hand and it was not going to grant me my wish."_

He recalled the countless of times he let himself become consumed with despair and self pity. He recalled the many days that he trained preparing himself for the many trials ahead. He recalled the many tries to hone his skills by himself with all of the failures and successes that came along the way. Something drove him on and got him over his seemingly endless depression and into the mindset of getting ready for a long battle. The one thing that spurred him on, revenge.

- FLASHBACK (AFTER A WEEK OF BEING ALONE)-  
_"Come on... concentrate... remember what you were taught,"_ thought Tietsu as he tried to have his swords, which was 5 meters away, come to him without any physical contact. Tietsu concentrated greatly and stood still with his eyes closed trying to take his first step into mastering his powers alone.

_"Concentrate...concentrate...CONCENTRATE!"_ Tietsu was frustrated, being plagued with the memories of his town that anchor themselves deep in his mind. He could think of nothing, but revenge.  
_"I can't master this power... I just can't do it."_ Then, he remembered a lesson that was taught to him by his deceased father long ago.

- FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK-  
"Son, mastery of this great power requires solid and clear concentration. Do you know what that is?"

The young Tietsu shook his head as hard as he could.

"HAHAHA. Then I will teach you. Solid concentration is picturing the action in your mind before it happens. This applies to fighting too, not just to using this skill. As for clear concentration, this is to empty your mind of distracting thoughts such as doubt because thought such as these hinder your ability to effectively wield this power, if you have any grasp on it at all. HAHAHA" With that, the doting father patted his son on the head.

"Remember this, my son..."  
- END FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK-

_"Yes, father. I do remember!"_ Tietsu did not attempt to use his powers until every thought had been pushed out of his mind. He meditated for hours trying to master clear concentration until... he thought of nothing, but the small goal he set before him, which was bringing the swords to him.

Again, he tried to bring the sword to him and the sword began to levitate in the air move towards him at a sluggish pace. Excited that he successful used the move, he began to cheer. Suddenly the swords shot at him at a frightening speed. Surprised, Tietsu quickly dodge the two projectiles and when he landed, he saw the two projectiles connect with a tree with a loud BOOM! The force was strong enough to kick dirt up in the air, shooting it towards the user, but Tietsu covered his eye with his arm. Additional sounds of impact could be heard after the contact with the first tree. CRACK! CRACKLE! As the force and the smoke died down, Tietsu removed his arm from in front of his eyes to witness what had happened. The speed and force of the projectile so high enough to obliterate the trunk of the first tree and two trees after that take the out the sides of other trees along the way. That was his first personal experience and use of his power over gravity.  
- END FLASHBACK-

As Tietsu juggled these thoughts around in his head, the sky darkened to a beautiful night illuminated by the infinite stars that roam far above him. With the night upon them, and the wind blow directly on their faces, the guards changed into the night shift posts and took their assigned positions to guard the town from whatever the night has to offer.

_"It's time."_

Tietsu patiently waited for a cloud to make its way towards the front gate of the town. As he waited, he surveyed the guards' patterns of patrolling the gates and settled on a lightly guarded area as his site to sneak in. By using the cover provided by the clouds, he slipped to the spot he pick unseen by the guards. Tietsu look up the wall and the gate that surrounded the town, protecting it from intruders of many kinds. With a firm grip on his natural powers, he formed to balls of gravity, one under each foot, scaling the wall of Resnick unheard and unseen.

As he neared the top of the wall he checked for any nearby guards that could be patrolling the top of the wall by lifting himself up so his head is barely exposed. When he was certain that no guards were within 20 feet from him, he added a burst of extra energy to the spheres of gravity holding him up, propelling him to one of the roofs of the buildings in town.

_"I'm in..."_

End of Chapter 1

Tell me what you thought and such. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
